Bittersweet Cotton Candy
by LexSnape
Summary: La magia lo es todo. La magia se mantiene pura. La magia más poderosa te guiará al Daddy más adecuado para ti, incluso aunque tú no lo entiendas.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic por estrenar, terriblemente enamorada de este universo que cree y la idea de usar un tema muy gastado de una forma un poco más creativa. Decidí subirlo porque necesito publicar algo y no he avanzado realmente nada más, así que solo podía subir algo nuevo que tenga varios capítulos y al final la votación dijo que debía ser un Long fic **Sirry**. Les comento que si quieren adelantos o votar en las encuestas de los fics pueden buscar mi página en face como **Lex Snape **¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo al leer mis historias y si no he contestado los comentarios de los Drabbles y OS es más que nada porque no había podido meterme a la compu para eso ;A;~ Pero ya les respondo a todos~_

**_Advertencias._**_ AU. Crack!Shipping. Relaciones con diferencia de edad. DaddyKink y Sugar Daddy —bien empleado—._

* * *

**_01._**

Regulus acomodó el frente de su túnica blanca, su rostro infantil brillaba de emoción apenas contenida, a su lado una de las gemelas Nott, la que vestía una túnica de un color vino muy oscuro, le sonrió un poco y le sacó el cabello de la frente con una caricia suave. Ella sería una Mommy maravillosa, Regulus podía saberlo por la forma en que su mano había sido gentil en todo momento y por el brazo con el que rodeaba a su hermana por la cintura en clara protección.

—Te lo agradezco —murmuró inclinando la cabeza apenas, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Luces adorable, el color blanco va perfecto en ti ¿Regulus, cierto? —Regulus asintió sonriendo— Soy Charlize Nott, ella es mi hermana mayor Channel, estará contigo.

La niña le sonrió radiante y tomó su vestido de un suave rosa perlado por los costados para hacer una reverencia. Regulus pensó que seguro era de esas mimadas que pensaban que ser Babys era ser una princesa.

La tiara acomodada en su cabeza rubia, brillando a la luz de las velas casi lo obligó a hacer una mueca. No le gustaban las chicas, demasiado consentidas, demasiado perfectas naturalmente para ser Babys.

Había escuchado a su padre quejarse por años, como solo las chicas deberían de nacer como Baby, lo vergonzoso que era que uno de sus hijos no fuera un Daddy, pero Andromeda tenía razón, y a su padre no le gustaba nada.

—Encantado de conocerte Channel —respondió forzando una sonrisa, manteniendo sus manos en perfecta posición. Había sido el mejor en su clase de preparación y adaptación para Hogwarts.

Él era un Baby perfecto, podía ser educado con cualquiera, y podía mantener una insípida conversación con esa niñita, pero antes de siquiera recibir una respuesta, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron.

Regulus miró con emoción las velas de profundo color purpura y llamas rosadas flotando en el aire, y más allá en el techo brillaban las estrellas en un cielo sin nubes y sin luna. Las paredes brillaban casi como si fueran de oro puro, aunque Regulus sabía que eran de piedra, Sirius había dicho que solo lució de esa manera esa noche y el día que volvían todos a casa por las vacaciones de verano. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo entre las mesas para la presentación a los miembros del colegio, Regulus miró a la izquierda y observó un mar de túnicas rosadas, azules y verdes en tonos suaves. Distinguió entre el montón de rostros a Narcissa, sentada justo en el centro, su prima estaba muy satisfecha de haber sido la pareja del fabuloso Lucius Malfoy, un hombre encantador, atractivo y poderoso.

Regulus siempre había sabido que ella era una perra arrogante, una princesa acostumbrada a tener lo que quería siempre y, al final había conseguido a uno de los Daddys solteros más codiciados. Justo como sus padres le habían enseñado que merecía, tal y como ella había deseado, pero no tendría problemas con ella, no si podía evitarlo. No había sido cruel con él en ningún momento, y enemistarse con una de las familias más poderosas sería suicidio político y no tenía intención de arruinar las cosas para su propio Daddy.

Había pasado todo el tiempo, desde que tuvo uso de razón, deseando conocer al suyo. Sus ojos miraban al fondo de la habitación, recorriendo los rostros de aquellos que también escaneaban con la ansiedad y el anhelo pintado en sus rostros. No había conocido aún a su Daddy, así que era obvio que no era un sangre pura mayor con contactos en su familia, así que debía ser un estudiante a punto de terminar el colegio, pero ninguno hizo que su magia saltara ansiosa y se uniera él en ese momento. Con la decepción mostrandose clara en su rostro, arrastró la mirada por la enorme mesa solamente haciendo una lista mental de aquellos a quienes conocía. Le sonrió apenas a su hermano y entonces cayó de rodillas.

Todos los nuevos estudiantes dieron un salto atrás, alejándose de Regulus, mientras lágrimas de desesperación rodaban por sus mejillas.

Eso no podía estar pasándole, no a él, no lo merecía, había hecho todo bien, había sido el mejor Baby, tenía una dote mucho mejor que cualquiera de los de su generación. Las lágrimas rodarán cayendo en sus labios entreabiertos, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo al frío piso de piedra.

Lo observó ponerse de pie, luego acercarse a él. Regulus sabía que él tampoco lo quería ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía sentido que eso pasara, no era correcto, la magia tenía que haberse equivocado, pero no había manera que eso hubiera pasado. Su Daddy caminó y se arrodilló frente a él, Regulus sabía que había llegado el momento de entregarse. Cerró los ojos y mientras una mano temblorosa tomaba su barbilla, unos labios agrietados besaron su frente.

La magia danzó.

Viajó desde ese punto de contacto uniéndolos, llevándose por un momento, ante la sensación de calidez todo el horror y todos los sueños destruidos, ante lo que era tener un Daddy solo un año mayor que él.

* * *

_Al final **no pude **resistirme y es que ¡AY! Esta historia tiene meses __escribiéndose sola, capítulo tras capítulo y yo solo me dejé llevar ¡En fin! ¿Les ha gustado este inicio? ¿Qué piensan de esta pequeña introducción? ¡PrinceBlack para el cora bebeces! ¿Alguien extrañó leer historias de ellos? porque yo extrañé vidas hacer cosas de mi OTP ¿Acaso Reg no es precioso? ¿Están curiosos sobre que va a pasar?_

_¿Tiene preguntas respecto al fic? ¿Las parejas? ¡Quien adivine la tercera pareja de la historia puede pedirme un Drabble de lo que quiera! Dejen un comentario si han leído esto y les ha interesado al menos un poco._

_Gracias de todo corazón por leer, espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo~_

_BeshitosBaiBai~_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Jelo beibes! ¿Se va a acabar el mundo? ¡Shi! pero le queda un rato y no es por eso por lo que actualizo, actualizare de forma semanal a menos que me quede sin capítulos o se me olvidé que es sábado, espero que les guste la historia y si no pues ni modo, hay mas fics en el mundo._

_Seguiremos viendo la historia de nuestros bebeces PrinceBlack un ratito más antes de seguir con la otra ship —que nadie ha adivinado—, recuerden que pueden dejar un comentario y quien adivine me puede pedir un drabble o OS con el prompt que quieran._

* * *

_**02.**_

Regulus se quedó sentado en un salón vació junto al Gran Comedor, sostuvo el sándwich sobre el plato un momento, antes de suspirar y bajarlo, se pasó las manos por el cabello desacomodando los finos mechones oscuros.

No tenía apetito, ni un poco.

Miró al otro lado del salón de clases, sentado sobre el destartalado escritorio para el profesor, estaba su Daddy. La idea le ponía de los pelos de punta y casi le hacía llorar, no era posible que un chico como él fuera su destino, principalmente porque era un chico. Había estado sentado cerca de su hermano, así que tenía doce años ¿cómo se suponía que alguien de su misma edad lo cuidara? Regulus podía ver en su túnica de segunda mano que no era heredero de una gran fortuna ¿Cómo amasaría una fortuna lo suficientemente considerable para ser mayor que su dote en el año que Regulus se quedaría en Hogwarts ante de reunirse de nuevo? Sus padres no podían hacer nada para separarlos de manera definitiva, pero sí podrían poner tantas trabas como quisieran mientras ese chico no fuera tan rico como ellos. Aunque Regulus estaba en shock, aún deseaba que ese chico cumpliera. Era su Daddy, la magia había elegido, tenía que hacerse responsable de él, de su magia y su vida entera, así que no iba a tolerar ser ignorado de esa manera, él era absolutamente el mejor Baby que cualquiera podría tener e iba a hacer que se enterara de ello.

No se molestó en arreglarse el cabello o la túnica, solo se puso de pie y caminó con paso firme hasta detenerse frente a su Daddy. El chico ni por un momento dió señales de haberlo notado, solo mantuvo los ojos clavados en el libro apoyado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, comiendo un sándwich tras otro.

—¿Señor Black, necesita algo? —Regulus saltó girando para mirar la puerta del aula abierta y a la profesora McGonagall parada bajo el marco. Regulus sabía que era una situación muy inusual que una pareja se reuniera cuando aún no formalizaría la unión, pero nadie podía evitar que se unieran al nivel más básico de la simple aceptación cuando la magia lo exigía, pero ambos eran jóvenes. Regulus no sabía si el chico ya había despertado físicamente, pero lo dudaba, era casi tan pequeño como él mismo, aun así, no significaba que los iban a dejar a solas y sin supervisión.

—Quería sentarme con él para saber qué está leyendo, profesora— respondió mirándola con ojos enormes y cargados de súplica. Notó como la mujer luchó consigo misma por unos instantes antes de aceptar con un movimiento de la mano y ella misma sentarse en la primera silla vacía que estaba a mano e invocar su propio libro.

Regulus que sonrió radiante, habiendo conseguido salirse con la suya se giró y borró la sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos grises se encontraron con los disgustados ojos negros.

—No te conozco, pero si eres igual que tu hermano y consigues las cosas de esta sucia manera creo que tendremos una vida muy difícil, porque no voy a tolerarlo.

Regulus se quedó helado, absolutamente incapaz de creerlo. No había dicho más que unas cuantas palabras y ya se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza por no comportarse adecuadamente.

Él había visto en Diagon, como algunos Daddy castigaban y regañaban a sus Babys por no cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ellos. Regulus núnca había hecho que nadie lo regañara por algo, sí, sus padres lo despreciaban la mayor parte del tiempo pero no por algo que hiciera, sinó por lo que era. En las clases que recibió siempre fue el mejor. Siempre correcto, servicial y educado, era casi perfecto, y, aun así, acababa de ser despreciado. Él no era un mimado en absoluto, él no había trabajado tanto para que ese idiota lo considerara igual a todas esas Babys mimadas que se creían el centro del universo.

Solo estiró la mano y le arrebató el libro cuando el chico volvió a ignorarlo. Ya ni siquiera era por la atención, era una cuestión de educación ¿Qué le enseñaban a los Daddys en Hogwarts que parecían pensar que era educado encerrarse en un libro a ignorar a los demás?

—Yo no me parezco a mi hermano y tú eres quien tendrá una vida difícil si no eres capaz de cumplir mis necesidades ¿Qué lees de todas formas? —Regulus no esperó por una respuesta y simplemente abrió el libro. Sus ojos recorrieron las páginas tan rápido como le fue posible, luego de unos minutos miró al chico que seguía comiendo, evitando su mirada de forma torpe— Estas son pociones demasiado avanzadas, sé que mi prima no es capaz de preparar nada de este libro ¿por qué lees esto tú? —sentía honesta curiosidad, no había razón para estudiar algo tan avanzado que ni siquiera iba a entender, a menos que ese chico tan simple de verdad fuera capaz de entender eso.

—Severus es el mejor alumno en pociones que el colegio ha tenido en siglos, señor Black —respondió la profesora limpiando sus gafas con un pañuelo de forma ausente—. El profesor Slughorn planea aceptarlo en las clases de TIMO el siguiente año si es capaz de aprender el currículo de tercero y cuarto año antes de pascua.

—¿Pascua? —la indignación se notó en su voz sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Soy más que capaz de hacerlo —gruñó Severus, arrancándole el libro de las manos.

—No digo que no, pero a cualquiera le darían al menos la oportunidad hasta el próximo año ¡No es justo que no te lo den a ti! ¿Quién es Slughorn? Yo le voy a enseñar que no puede hacerte eso —McGonagall sonrió sin despegar los ojos de su libro, Severus por el contrario lucía molesto.

—No es asunto tuyo —reclamó bajándose de un salto del escritorio tomando a Regulus del codo cuando hizo el intento de salir a buscar al profesor —, esto es sobre mi educación y-

—iPero tú eres mío y voy a hacer que te respeten!

La respuesta fue instantánea.

Severus se sonrojó, soltándolo al instante como si quemara. Regulus ni siquiera lo notó y salió del aula dejando a un muy confundido chico y a la profesora aguantando una sonrisa.

Iban a ser una pareja asombrosa.

* * *

_¡Bueno uno cortito! Quienes me leen ya saben que empiezo con cortos y terminan siendo capítulos un poquito más grandes conforme avanza la historia ¡Ahora! ¿Quién ama a Reg? ¿A Sev? ¿Alguien quiere tratar de adivinar la siguiente pareja? Sí la respuesta a una de esas preguntas es "yo" deja tu comentario ¡Y si quieres saber que va a pasar después sigue la historia!_

_LES AVISO QUE CHRYOSKANE ESTARÁ SUBIENDO UN NUEVO FIC LLAMADO **"MIKROKOSMOS" **Ahí les encargo que se pasen a leer que está buenisimo todo._

_Los amo mucho mucho a todos, pero amo más a los que dejan comentarios uknow -?- En todo caso gracias por leer~_  
_Nos vemos las siguiente semana o en estos días si me acuerdo de subir algo-?-_  
_Besitos~ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Holi~ He estado fuera unos días, bc problemas de salud siempre y cuando estoy así de mal realmente no me dan ganas de nada en lo absoluto y eso incluye no publicar nada aunque ya tenga el día planeado y decidido. En todo caso vengo con este capitulo que nunca subí en ninguna plataforma con la esperanza de que alguien aún tenga ganas de leerlo. Esta historia la escribí porque quería ver al menos una historia con el Daddy!Kink y Sugar Daddy bien escrito, pero aún así tenía que agregar a Regulus un poco dependiente, teniendo en cuenta que también tiene un trasfondo mágico, así que apenas pase esto estoy segura que daré una dinámica sana por fin en el mundo de los fanfics._

_Espero de corazón que quienes esperaran un capitulo de esta historia puedan disfrutar de este como de los otros, a pesar de que este es bastante largo._

* * *

**_03\. Painfull_**

—¡Sev!

Severus se giró y de un segundo a otro tenía a Regulus cayendo en sus brazos. Regulus Black, uno de los chicos más elegantes y educados de todo Hogwarts estaba parado en el más que desastroso parque de Cokeworth, vistiendo jeans desgarrados, y una camiseta que Severus podía jurar había visto alguna vez en Sirius.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tomándolo por las mejillas, sus ojos recorriendo su rostro y su cuerpo de forma minuciosa. Habían sido tres semanas desde que lo había visto al final del año escolar, necesitaba registrar cada cambio, su magia y su instinto, le urgían a conocer cada detalle de su pequeño, y asegurarse que todo estaba bien, tal y como se suponía que debía de ser. Regulus brillaba, manteniendo una sonrisa suave, y sus ojos brillantes en los suyos. Miró a su alrededor en busca del Black mayor o el elfo loco que incluso en Hogwarts amaba servirlo— ¿Viniste solo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Están traficándolos Regulus!

Lo tomó del brazo, e ignorando todas las miradas que recibió en el camino a casa lo mantuvo lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo. Habrían rumores, y era muy probable que Tobias le diera una golpiza después de oírlos, pero tenía que mantener a Regulus costara, lo que costara. Cuando llegaron a su casa, lo pensó un solo segundo antes de abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, una vez dentro, en la pequeña, húmeda y destartalada casa esperó por una reacción, pero, aunque Regulus miraba a su alrededor, solo podía ver honesta curiosidad.

El agarre que mantenía en la muñeca del chico se apretó, cuando escuchó movimiento en la habitación de sus padres, casi escondida detrás de un librero viejo, lleno de botellas de vidrio.

Apenas le dio la oportunidad de abrir la boca, antes de cubrirle con la mano y negar con la cabeza.

Lo guío por la diminuta sala de estar, esquivando botellas vacías y muebles desgastados, hasta llegar a las escaleras del otro lado, donde a base de empujones lo obligó a subir cuando estuvo a punto de protestar. No necesitaba a su padre encontrándolos, o Merlín no lo quisiera a su madre ansiosa y necesitada por complacer a un Baby después de haber abandonado al suyo.

Esperó un par de segundos, después escuchó la puerta cerrarse y su cuerpo se relajó. Rodeó a Regulus por los hombros, acercándolo a su cuerpo respirando el olor de su shampoo de menta.

—¿Sev? —Regulus se aferraba su camiseta vieja y su voz sonaba nerviosa.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —susurró en su oído—. Vamos.

Regulus abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Severus empujó una puerta tan negra que se confundía perfectamente en la oscuridad. y lo dejó entrar en su habitación.

La incomodidad en el rostro de Severus no podía ser más obvia, además estaba tenso como si le hubieran metido una polla de veinte centímetros en el trasero, pero Regulus se sentía extasiado de poder conocer un poco más de él. Siempre era misterioso y cerrado, al punto de que sus conversaciones solo iban sobre el mismo Regulus y los planes de Severus de hacerse de una fortuna lo más rápido posible, así que ver los posters de bandas muggles en las paredes y los libros desgastados una pequeña mesa de comedor que hacía de escritorio era toda una novedad.

Le gustaban las mismas bandas muggles que a Sirius incluso.

Regulus tomó un libro que estaba junto a la almohada en la cama y se dejó caer leyendo la contraportada. Robots, naves y cosas que para él no tenían sentido alguno, pero el lomo estaba tan gastado que era obvio que había sido leído hasta el cansancio.

—¿Qué haces aquí Regulus? —la voz dura de Severus lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Te extrañaba —susurró abrazando la almohada. Respirando el aroma de Severus, sintiendo como poco a poco su mundo se estabilizaba.

El mayor sonrió un poco y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza. Desde el primer contacto que tuvieron la necesidad de estar juntos era poderosa, pero después del primer beso había sido abrumadora. La magia los había atado demasiado pronto con una fuerza imposible de definir.

Eran solo unos niños y se necesitaban más de lo que necesitaban el mismo aire.

—Te extrañé también —murmuró con dificultad. No conseguía sentirse cómodo diciendo sus sentimientos, pero había una forma más efectiva de comunicarse.

Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó.

Sus labios se acariciaron de forma lenta, confiada, en perfecta sincronía con los de Regulus. Su aliento cálido, y la mano aferrándose a la vieja camiseta que vestía lo hacían sentir el ser viviente más afortunado, aunque a lo largo del caluroso verano había sentido todo como una eterna maldición.

Con movimientos lentos e inconscientes se fueron recostando en la cama, las manos de Regulus tomándolo de la cintura, su cuerpo cubriendo la delgada figura del menor. La magia los llamaba, se necesitaban, sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar, y cuando la mano de Severus estaba por meterse en los pantalones de Regulus escuchó la puerta de la casa golpeándose, dejándolo helado por completo ¿Su madre había estado ahí todo el tiempo? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se apartó de Regulus de forma lenta, empujándole el cabello fuera del rostro.

—Ese fue mi madre Reg.

Los pálidos pómulos se iluminaron de un brillante color rojizo y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada de Severus.

El mayor suspiró, se movió por la cama hasta recargarse en la pared, y tomó el libro que Regulus había estado mirando para empezar a leer. Se quedaron quietos, uno al lado del otro, mientras leía Severus sentía la magia asentarse, entrelazarse con sus dedos posados sobre las hebras onduladas de Regulus.

Los segundos pasaron y entonces Regulus se descubrió el rostro y se sentó de golpe.

—Tu madre, como ¿Eileen Prince? —Severus no pudo evitarlo, río por lo bajo, pasándose la mano por el rostro. Nunca hablaban de ello, porque era obvio que no era un tema que a él le gustara tocar, pero sabía de sobra que a Regulus le volvían loco los chismes, aunque no pudiera contarlos, sólo por el simple hecho de estar mejor informado que los demás.

—Eileen Prince, ahora Eileen Snape, mejor conocida como "La desertora de la magia".

Apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa. Regulus lo miraba con ojos brillantes, de la misma manera que cuando junto al lago le hablo de la primera vez que huyó de casa.

—Una vez cuando tenía como cinco mi padre habló de mandarme a uno de esos reformatorios de magia, fue la primera vez que pensé que madre quizá no era tan mala, lo convenció de que tenía que ser educado según mi magia con esa historia y otras cosas... — su voz se fue apagando de a poco y Severus no tuvo que preguntarse qué tipo de cosas. Había oído bastante de los Black como para tener una idea clara.

—Mi madre se enamoró de un muggle cuando tenía quince años —susurró jalándolo a sus brazos, mientras sus dedos cepillaban el suave cabello de Regulus, quien se acomodó con la cabeza en su hombro—. Había conseguido permiso para ir al callejón Diagon, en esos días la resistencia no existía aún, así que mi abuelo pensó que podía dejarla salir por su cuenta, es decir... era una Mommy ¿tampoco habían demasiados riesgos, verdad? —aunque no era una pregunta de la que esperara alguna respuesta, Regulus se dio cuenta que se detuvo por un momento, mirando al vacío con clara frustración antes de tomar aire y continuar— Estuvo escapando al Londres muggle donde conoció a ese chico que estaba de vacaciones con sus amigos del instituto. Mi madre se enamoró de un muggle el verano de sus quince años, luego volvió a Hogwarts... le escribía cartas y se las arreglaba para enviarlas desde el buzón de correos que utilizan algunos sangre sucia cuando escribían a sus padres. Estaba loca por él y sus historias de chico malo, en vacaciones iba a Diagon, llamaba al autobús Noctámbulo y lo visitaba... Mi madre estaba contenta con ese arreglo raro que tenían, pero cuando inicio sexto año su Baby entró al colegio.

Regulus se quedó helado, esperando a que continuara por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, pero después de un largo silencio incómodo giró la cabeza y lo miró. Severus no iba a decir una sola palabra más.

—Entonces un día de Hogsmeade solo tomó el autobús Noctámbulo y dejo el mundo mágico —terminó por él. Esa era la parte que todos conocían después de todo. Una Mommy dejó el mundo mágico para perseguir un sucio muggle—. Encontraron al Baby al pie de la Torre de astronomía... Madre dice que el conserje de esa época lo encontró al día siguiente.

—Después nací yo y nadie esperaba que el fruto de esa traición tuviera magia —la amargura en su voz fue tal que Regulus lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretando tanto como pudo hasta que Severus le cepilló el cabello con los dedos—. Es prácticamente un milagro que me dejaran entrar al colegio, pero no pueden arriesgarse a perder más de ustedes, al final el Ministro me hizo firmar un juramento, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Regulus asintió.

Lo sabía, muchos otros Babies habían sido especialmente viciosos al señalarle que Severus lo aceptaba sin dudar por ese contrato, no porque Regulus hubiera demostrado su poder y su buena crianza. Él no tenía ninguna pega en callarlos con un hechizo e incluso en presumir el ser el mejor en todas sus clases incluso desde antes de Hogwarts, no dudaba de Severus y en definitiva no dudaba de sí mismo y sus habilidades.

—Sirius me contó la charla del director cuando entraron, a mí me parece demasiado claro que no te quería ahí.

Severus rio.

—Albus Dumbledore puede tratar todo lo que quiera Regulus, la magia pudo abandonarlos en su época, pero ahora somos fuertes y cada vez somos más, estamos hechos para estar con alguien más, no para vivir una fantasía muggle donde todos toman las decisiones equivocadas —Severus sacudió la cabeza en señal de incredulidad—. Somos seres mágicos y nuestro mundo se caería a pedazos si rechazáramos lo que somos y a quien pertenecemos.

El chico se mordió el labio. Estaba de acuerdo con todo ese asunto de la magia, incluso cuando tenía motivos para dudar de ella. Su Daddy era casi de su edad, pobre y con una historia familiar que había hecho a su madre caer en cama un mes entero después de enterarse, pero lo sentía dentro de él.

No dudaba que estaban hechos para estar juntos, después de todo y a pesar de lo que se suponía que fuera, se sentían mágicos juntos.

_**(...)**_

_**Abril 1977. Hogwarts.**_

Severus abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, y clavó la punta de su varita en el cuello de la persona que se inclinaba sobre él.

—¡Soy yo, soy yo! —la voz de Regulus llenó el silencio de la habitación, Severus soltó la varita como si le quemara y se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —gruñó en un susurro, tratando de ver en la oscuridad y entre las cortinas si alguien había despertado con su pequeño escándalo, pero los doseles de las camas permanecieron cerrados y no escuchó ni el murmullo de las sabanas— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —en su mente aparecieron mil escenarios fatalistas donde alguien atacaba a Regulus.

Por dos tortuosos segundos en los cuales Regulus no contestó nada en lo absoluto, sintió su mundo desmoronarse, luego el chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo besó. Un beso caliente y exigente que no hizo nada bueno para su ya muy alterado estado, así que lo empujó lejos de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco Regulus? —le tomó sólo dos segundos para salir de la cama y agarrarlo del brazo. Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. Lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador, y como ya venía siendo costumbre lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró por la habitación con el corazón latiendo de forma desenfrenada, sí alguien los atrapaba iban a perderlo todo. Él sería expulsado, Regulus tendría suerte si terminaba su educación y encontraba un trabajo que no fuera venderse a sí mismo para sobrevivir, así que cuando el gato de una de las niñas de primero se movió en el sofá, se movió por puro instinto y un hechizo aturdidor dio justo en el blanco.

—Aturdiste a un gato ¡A un ga-! —Severus ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a Regulus. Un movimiento más de varita y Regulus fue silenciado.

Justo en ese momento deseaba tanto que el enlace entre ambos fuera un poco más sólido, de esa forma no tendría que perder el tiempo hechizándolo, habría bastado un solo pensamiento para conseguir que Regulus se comportara como se suponía que debía, podría controlar sus impulsos más básicos y no estarían caminando por los pasillos del castillo, exponiéndose a ser atrapados por algún guardia.

Podrían perderlo todo y Regulus parecía no ser capaz de entenderlo.

—¿Puedes llegar a tu torre solo? —preguntó cuándo el vestíbulo estuvo a la vista. No lo habría dejado recorrer las mazmorras solo cuando todos los Daddy del colegio dormían debajo del castillo, pero el resto del castillo estaba más iluminado incluso por las noches, y aunque Regulus podía no ser la persona más sigilosa del castillo si lo pillaban caminando siempre podía decir que estaba dando un paseo o había ido a robar comida a las cocinas, estando juntos ningún poder mágico los salvaría.

Regulus asintió, le dio un beso corto y subió corriendo el último tramo de escaleras hasta el vestíbulo donde se perdió de su vista. Severus suspiró, caminando de regreso a su sala común, estaba seguro que su Baby terminaría matándolo de un susto más pronto que tarde.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó el rumor de que Regulus fue enviado a detención porque nadie se tomó la molestia de quitarle el hechizo silenciador antes de ir a clases, y McGonagall había pensado que estaba siendo impertinente, y él mismo encontró que se lo tenía merecido por siempre meterlo en todo tipo de problemas.

_**(…)**_

_**Junio 1978. Hogwarts.**_

Regulus pateó la silla frente a él y Sirius se giró para mirarlo y hacerle una mueca que le devolvió. Estaba más molesto de lo que quería demostrar, pero Sirius llevaba cuchicheando con Potter sentado a su lado desde que la ceremonia había iniciado, y él de forma franca no estaba para soportar sus niñerías _¿cómo era que siquiera podía graduarse? _Regulus era un Baby y aun así era al menos diez veces más maduro que su hermano mayor; era su maldita graduación, aún sí todo era más interesante que el discurso de la chica Evans.

Un par de sillas más allá Severus apenas había inclinado la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, pero se conocían demasiado bien como para no entender, así que hizo lo que debía y se sentó recto en la silla; sintiendo su enlace vibrar de aprobación ignoró a su hermano por lo que restó de la ceremonia. Debía admitir que, aunque estaba bastante ansioso con la partida de Severus, también estaba bastante emocionado. El día estaba cada vez más cerca, y dentro de un año ambos serían absolutamente libres.

Su pierna subía y bajaba en un tic nervioso que debería ser capaz de controlar, pero los minutos pasaban y entre el final de un aburrido discurso, y la tontería absoluta que es la entrega de los diplomas, estaba bastante seguro que terminaría hechizando a alguien más pronto que tarde si no se daban prisa, pero la ceremonia de graduación terminó, y tan pronto como la lluvia de aplausos y chispas lanzadas con las varitas acabaron Regulus se lanzó entre las personas que dejaban sus asientos hacía las escaleras del entarimado a la orilla del lago.

Sirius que había sido de los primeros en bajar se encontraba rodeado de un grupito de Babies menores que él y Regulus las reconoció como aquellos que disfrutaban de tontear con cualquier Daddy o Mommy que estuviera dispuesto a consentirlos un poco, y él realmente no lo entendía. La simple idea de ir por ahí aceptando caricias o palabras afectuosas de cualquiera lo ponía enfermo, pero sabía que muchos de ellos no habían encontrado aún a su persona destinada, o quizá no habían empezado a establecer el primer vínculo con ellos a diferencia suya, y mientras esperaba a un par de pasos de distancia a que Severus bajara se preguntó sí él habría sido así; Regulus de verdad amaba a Severus, más que nada y más que a nadie, pero nunca fue libre ni por un momento y nunca en realidad sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que alguien le prestara atención más allá de un chispazo de molestia cuando Severus insistía que debían ocupar su tiempo en la biblioteca para estudiar y no para algo más, pero su atención se fue a otro lado de inmediato cuando Potter, nada más bajar se dirigió a la chica Evans y su propio hermano se olvidó por un momento del coro de Babies a su alrededor para mirarlo fijamente.

Regulus no era idiota, y aunque su hermano se había esforzado por ocultar en todo momento que durante el último año algo raro había estado pasando con Potter, había notado que Sirius pasaba buscándolo o incluso ayudándolo a aprender cosas que solo se enseñaban a los Daddy había aumentado cada vez más, y cuando vio en medio del caos que era el lugar entre familias orgullosas y parejas que se reunían después de un largo trimestre que Potter sujetaba la mano de Lily Evans todo su mundo se sacudió.

_Eso no pod__ía suceder. _

_Eso nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia deb__ía de suceder._

No era especialmente una persona que se imaginara romances, o pensara mal de las personas de forma automática, era simple y llanamente qué Lily Evans y James Potter se miraban de la misma pareja de hombres lobo que acababan de reunirse cerca del viejo sauce llorón, no como Sirius y los Babies necesitados de atención, que justamente, sólo eso buscaban… Atención y coqueteos que no dirigían a nada, una simple forma de entretenimiento en un internado lleno de adolescentes que bajo ningún motivo podían entablar relaciones románticas con cualquiera como sucedía con los Babies, y aunque sabía de sobra como todos los demás, qué la mayoría de los habitantes de las mazmorras al no tener las mismas limitaciones hacían bastante más de lo que la clase de Responsabilidad Sexual incluía en su currículo de experimentación, era una cosa muy, _muy _diferente a lo que estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos.

El sexo era una cosa, pero relaciones sentimentales con alguien que no era tu pareja destinada era algo realmente grave y que podía terminar con al menos dos personas muertas. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa de una rabia que no sabía cómo digerir con la simple idea de que en algún momento dos niños de once años llegarían al colegio con esperanzas de encontrar a la persona que cuidaría de ellos el resto de sus vidas, quizá para esperar el baile de invierno se su séptimo año donde se supone se los presentarían, y con suerte simplemente encontrar la silla a su lado vacía para luego suicidarse al enterarse que esa persona está con alguien más; justo como el Baby de la madre de Severus… eso sería demasiado bueno. En el peor de los casos serían consumidos por su propia magia salvaje y oscura porque no hay un alguien ahí para ella; terminarían como Obscurus siendo cazados y asesinados por el ministerio, porque sí esos dos irresponsables se negaban a dejar su relación terminarían encerrados en prisión hasta el momento que sus Babies fueran capaces de realizar el ritual, o bien terminarían asesinados.

Entendía porque incluso Sirius, a quien siempre le había sido difícil mantener los pantalones puestos parecía tan inquieto.

—¿Regulus? —la mano de Severus lo tomó del codo al mismo tiempo que lo llamó, y aunque sabía que tenía que ir e informarle a Dumbledore o alguien más sobre lo que sucedía con Potter y Evans, todo se fue empujado a un lugar muy profundo en su mente cuando su magia prácticamente ronroneo encantada al sentirlo cerca.

—Felicidades —suspiró abrazándolo por el cuello y plantando un suave beso en sus labios. Severus había sido de los mejores alumnos habían pisado Hogwarts, aunque había sido un curso demasiado competitivo y no había quedado primero por apenas nada, y aunque a él no le podía interesar menos de forma totalmente racional la calificación que hubiera conseguido en sus exámenes, el bebé en su interior se sentía seguro ante el buen trabajo que Severus había realizado; así que mientras los brazos de Severus lo rodeaban y acercaban a su cuerpo para envolverlo en un apretado abrazo dejó que su magia danzara en su conexión, después de todo Severus se iría esa misma noche del colegio, directamente a una de las Academias de Pociones más importantes del mundo.

Sería un verano eterno encerrado en casa con sus padres, sin la menor posibilidad de escapar y pasar tiempo frente al lago en Spinner´s End con Severus. Con el corazón desgarrado se acurrucó en sus brazos, aspirando su olor hasta que todos empezaron a caminar hacia los carruajes que llevarían a algunos de ellos a la estación del tren, mientras otros tantos a la Casa de las chimeneas para ir por Flu al ministerio donde tomarían sus propios trasladores internacionales.

—Vas a esperarme ¿verdad? —susurró sintiendo como poco a poco, la expectativa cada vez más cercana de tres meses sin contacto físico le asegura que pasará bastante tiempo pegado a Sirius en busca de un poco de atención.

—Te escribiré todas las semanas —la seguridad con la que lo su voz lo dijo fue tanta, que es casi capaz de convencerse por completo de que las cosas terminarán bien para ellos, porque no puede imaginar que las cosas no vayan a ir bien con toda la ansiedad que eso le causa.

—Igual tendrás que ir a despedirme antes de volver al colegio —se queja mientras caminan y se mezclan con los demás, y aunque sabe que un traslador internacional es bastante caro, y él no suele ser la clase de Baby que pide cosas demasiado extravagantes se da cuenta que Severus no lo piensa ni un solo momento antes de asentir, y puede que Severus no sea el Daddy con montañas de galeones que imagino toda su infancia, pero sabe que no le fallará.

Encontrará la manera de reunir el dinero e ir a verlo antes de que él mismo tenga que encerrarse en el castillo hasta las vacaciones de invierno.

_**(…)**_

_**Diciembre 1978. Hogwarts.**_

Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que alguno de sus compañeros se pusiera de pie y le preguntara sí quería acompañarlos a Hogsmeade, la mitad de ellos seguían metidos en la cama y la otra mitad apenas había cruzado las enormes puertas para tomar su desayuno. Él había terminado y había visto al viejo Filch levantarse y salir por una puerta lateral, como hacía siempre antes de dirigirse a hacer sus labores, en las cuales, la primera de ellas en un fin de semana a mediados de diciembre sin tormentas de nieve de por medio era quitar el pesado candado de hierro de las puertas principales, para que los chicos mayores de trece años pudieran ir al pueblo, y teniendo claro que el viejo con su ligera cojera estaría abriéndose camino por los blancos jardines no lo pensó dos veces en correr todo el camino hacia la torre para recoger su capa, el regalo de Navidad de Severus y algunos galeones sueltos que aún le quedaban de su última visita a su cámara acorazada; y mientras corría bajando a saltos algunos tramos de escaleras inmóviles se dijo a si mismo que había soportado bastante bien los tres meses y medio lejos de él.

Había sido como cruzar el infierno mismo, pero estaba tan lleno de trabajos, tareas y proyectos que casi no le había quedado tiempo para lloriquear por los rincones, y apenas menos para sorprenderse de que los Daddies y Mommies de hecho tenían el doble de clases y trabajos que incluso él mismo, que se había apuntado a cuanta clase extracurricular había encontrado útil para su futuro, aunque debía de admitir que la perspectiva de no ver a Severus de nuevo hasta finales del curso por momentos lo aturdía en los momentos menos oportunos, llegando incluso a envidiar a Narcissa como no lo había hecho desde su primer año, ella al menos había tenido a Lucius en el país, dispuesto a visitarla cada fin de semana en Hogsmeade y teniendo visitas constantes a la casa del otro sin necesidad escabullirse todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se puso el abrigo, asegurándose que el delicado paquete en su bolsillo se encontraba a salvo. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero nada era demasiado si tenía que ver con Severus y un poco de estabilidad mental para el mismo.

Salir a los jardines nevados era toda una experiencia. Siempre había pensado que había algo místico y mágico en la forma que la nieve parecía destellar a la suave luz del sol, pero justo en ese momento el brillo nacarado de la nieve no podía interesarle menos, su cuerpo entero brillaba de necesidad y la unión mágica entre ambos tiraba de él como nunca antes. Habían llegado a pasar el verano lejos en uno del otro más de una vez, antes de que empezara a escapar de casa, pero la distancia nunca había sido tanta. Severus estudiaba en Atenas, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tan lejos que en muchas ocasiones sus cartas se retrasaban en ser entregadas más tiempo del que ambos habían siquiera esperado. Ningún Baby con la unión que ellos tenían jamás había estado así de lejos de su Daddy por tanto tiempo, constantemente tenía que conseguir pociones para dormir y Madame Pomfrey se encargaba de revisar tanto su salud mental como su salud mágica, así como de enviar informes constantes al ministerio, que quería mantenerlo controlado en caso de que su magia decidiera volverse contra él y contra todos, así que en el momento que vio la enorme reja de metal abierta y a Severus de pie justo en los límites del colegio se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

El contacto de sus labios casi pareció devolverle la vida.

Lo besó hasta quedarse sin aire, y aun así mantuvo sus labios juntos mientras lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas sin control alguno ¿cómo era posible que permaneciera otros seis meses más lejos de él? Los sollozos brotaron de lo más hondo de su pecho apretando su abrazo tanto como le era posible, no quería soltarlo y no encontraba motivos o fuerzas que le fueran suficientes en ese momento para hacerlo.

Se iba a volver malditamente loco si lo soltaba, y mientras Severus trataba de calmarlo aún sin soltarlo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que los espejos mágicos que tenía como regalo de Navidad para Severus le dieran la fuerza y la cordura suficiente para soportar no verlo de nuevo hasta el día de su graduación.

_**(…)**_

_**Junio 1979. Hogwarts.**_

Cuando el año anterior Regulus pensó que toda la pantomima de la ceremonia de graduación era algo insanamente largo y tortuoso, había sido únicamente porque él mismo no había estado de pie en el estrado rodeado de todos los demás graduados de su curso, y no había pasado más de seis meses sin poder tocar a Severus. En su propia graduación estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar a causa del dolor físico que lo recorría por no poder lanzarse a sus brazos. Había suplicado a Dumbledore la oportunidad de salir a ver a Severus en Hogsmeade esa mañana, ya que la mayoría de las personas iban a ver a sus padres, tal cual Sirius el año pasado, pero sus padres se habían negado a ir a su graduación, realmente cansados de tener a un Baby en su familia y la humillación que al parecer eso les suponía, así que él había recibido una carta esa mañana en la que le informaban que podía conservar el apellido, pero no recibiría más de ellos, y eso no le habría importado nunca si no hubiera sido porque Dumbledore estaba enterado y por esa misma razón no había dejado que partiera al pueblo con todos los demás a ver a su familia, aun cuando Sirius sí había ido hasta allá a verlo.

No escucha nada de lo que dicen a su alrededor, y de hecho tiene que ser empujado por Channel para reaccionar en el momento que lo llamaron para recoger el insulso trozo de pergamino que no significa nada en sus manos. Como Baby no puede trabajar, no importa la cantidad de clases que recibiera, no importa a cantidad de conocimientos que tenga; es un Baby y es demasiado inestable.

Es un Baby y es demasiado peligroso que pase demasiado tiempo lejos de su Daddy en el mundo mágico, donde puede simplemente perder el control o estar en peligro; y es justo eso lo más frustrante, porque a pesar de todas sus reglas hechas para protegerlo y proteger a los demás, por reglas más estúpidas no podía estar en brazos de Severus.

El recuerdo de esos momentos en que sus ojos grises fueron incapaces de abandonar los oscuros ojos de Severus, se convirtieron en una imagen borrosa, hasta el instante en que pudo bajar del estrado y lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos. Lo único que Regulus verdaderamente pudo recordar jamás de ese momento fue recibir un ramo de rosas violetas y un anillo.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? En realidad el asunto de la dependencia termina aquí. Mi intención siempre fue que esta historia tuviera relaciones bastante sanas en el termino Daddy Kink y Sugar Daddy, más que nada porque todo lo que he encontrado en todos los fandoms ha sido un poco kk, pero si alguien sabe de alguna historia buena, estoy esperando recomendaciones.  
Ahora a lo que nos importa a todos ¿Aman la ship? Tienen que amar el PrinceBlack, porque si no la aman no se que hacen aquí -?-En el siguiente capitulo ya aparece Harry, pero el Sirry no comienza aún, quizá dentro de dos dependiendo de como se me acomoden las escenas uwu~  
Muchas gracias por leer, pero el doble de gracias por comentar~  
Besitos~ Baibai~_


End file.
